Seong Mi-na wins the lottery!
by SHINeeGirl143
Summary: It's my first comeback in months so I hope you love it! And yes I love chicken! LIKE ONEW!


It feels so good to be back from months and months of DeviantArt time. It's time to bring back the author in me. I hope you love it and please review!

_*tear* Sadly I don't own Soul Calibur or it's characters._

Seong Mi-na always had a dream of winning the Final Fantasy lottery and today was her lucky day. Kilik, Maxi and Xianghua was sitting in her living room waiting for the winning numbers to come up on T.V.

"SHHHH!" Mi-na said. "They're about to say the winning numbers!"

_" And the winning numbers are..."_

__" Here it is!" Mi-na said very excited.

_" 24, 8, 16, 9 and 45!" _

" NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mi-na yells in disappointment. " Why is it that I always lose at this!?"

She threw her lottery ticket on the floor and started crying. Kilik picked up her ticket and took a good look at it.

" Seong Mi-na what are you talking about? You have every single winning number on here." Kilik said handing her the ticket.

" You mean I won?" She asked wiping her tears.

Kilik nodded.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed. " I'M A MILLIONAIRE!"

" Wait how much money did you win?" Maxi asked.

" ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" She yelled hugging Kilik.

" Wow I'm so happy for you!" Kilik said hugging her back. " Let's go redeem it! Xianghua she won a million dollars!"

" Yeah I heard." She answered turning her head.

" Are you okay?'' Kilik asked.

" Yeah I'm fine." She answered.

" So do you wanna go watch Seong Mi-na redeem her ticket?" He asked her.

" No I think I'll stay here." She said sitting down on the couch.

Kilik just shrugged his shoulders and walked outside to the car.

" Okay I'm driving." Maxi said sitting in the drivers seat.

" But it's my car." Kilik said.

" But I'm the oldest." Maxi said.

" But I bought it." Kilik said back.

" But I don't care so get in." Maxi said smiling like the Grinch.

Without anymore words said, Kilik got in car and sat next to Mi-na. It took them about...I don't know 5 minutes to get the convenience store.

" Okay let's turn this in. Now Kilik are you sure I won?" She asked.

" Yes I'm positive." Kilik answered.

She smiled at him, grabbed his hand and ran into the store. Maxi shook his head and followed them. They walked to the cashier.

" Hello I'm here to redeem my ticket for the one million dollar cash prize." Mi-na said.

" Oh yes the lucky winner." The dude said taking a random check and writing down a million dollars.

" Um don't I get a huge check and get my picture taken and all of the other cool things?" Mi-na said looking confused.

" Nope not today." He said carelessly giving her the check.

" What!? What do you mean NOT TODAY!?" She said getting ticked off.

" Look lady. Your fine and all but I work here for the money not the money for the lucky winners." He said turning his back. " Have a nice day."

Mi-na looked at Kilik.

" Listen here." Kilik said. She has been trying to win the lottery for the passed WHO KNOWS of years and she finally wins and your just gonna give her a check that's worth more than you and turn your back on her!? If I was your boss, I would slap that wig off your head and fire you because that's not right! And if your mother found out about this, I bet she'll take good boy money away from you!"

Mi-na felt like she was protected by a hero. While all of this chaotic stuff was going on Maxi was in the back of the store eating a Hershey's bar.

" Well I don't care for you tone dude." The cashier said turning around to face Kilik. " If anything I do care about the customers here!"

" Really because my friend is back there eating a Hershey's bar." Kilik said pointing at Maxi.

" What?" Maxi said hiding the chocolate behind his back.

" You know what? It doesn't matter!" Kilik said grabbing her hand. " I'll get her million dollars myself."

" Kilik you..." She was cut off.

" I'll get it for you. You won it and he's not giving it to you. So I'll do everything in my power to get you every penny." Kilik said looking into her eyes.

" AAAWWWWW! " Both Maxi and cashier said.

" Maxi shut up!" Kilik said. " And you... just go play with yourself somewhere."

" I do on weekends." He said proudly.

" OOOHHHHH! Okay we heard enough!" Kilik said grabbing Mi-na and Maxi's hand and heading out the door.

" Kilik are you sure you want to do that?" Mi-na asked.

" Sure. Always for a friend." He smiled at her.

Maxi had like four Hershey bars in his pocket.

" Why did you steal those?" Kilik asked.

" I left my wallet back at Mi-na place." Maxi answered.

" But it's supposed to be in your pocket." Mi-na said.

" But I was counting my money." Maxi said back.

" But That's... you know what we're not starting this again!" She said as they all got in the car and headed back to Mi-na house.

* * *

Okay not bad for a comeback. Please review. ^_^


End file.
